


Hush

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hush, come closer.Do you really know who are?<br/>Hush, don't cry.<br/>There's desire dripping from your eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Hush

 

Hush, come closer.  
You are standing in middle.  
Hush, come closer.  
You're Leaning to hear.

Hush, I'll catch you.  
Do you really know who are?  
Hush, don't cry.  
There's desire dripping from your eye.

Hush, like virgin,  
you're sweet again.  
Hush, I'll watch you,  
burn you with my heat.

Hush, you need it.  
Want it to be complete.  
Hush, the storm is nearly done.  
No need to hide.

Hush, I am coming,  
Hush, don't go.  
Hush, lets not worry.

Hush, hush, hush.  
It's all been a show.


End file.
